bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoshDaNoob/I’ll think of a title eventually
My submission for the story event. I hope to have as many wiki members as I can in this. Chapter one - Werewolf’s Cave Ryan entered the werewolf cave. It was a very eerie yet interesting place. The cave had a ray of light at the end of it, allowing beekeepers to see the end of the cave, but not much more than that. The cave had spider webs everywhere, and was guarded by two giant cave spiders, that lived in the cave. No one dared entered unless they were searching for a very displeasing and sticky death. Ryan had managed to somehow befriend the cave spiders, and they allowed him to enter and leave freely. Most people would peek into the cave, knowing fully well that the spiders lived there due to stories told by Panda Bear, and then leave quickly after seeing one of the giant cave spiders. But not Ryan. When he first heard about the cave and it’s contents, he worked hard, until he got his 15th bee. He glanced in, and noticed a small ray of light, coming from a crack at the end of the cave. The light was shining on some precious materials. A few red extracts, some enzymes, luxurious glitters, and most importantly, sitting on top of it all, was a shiny glittering golden egg. Ryan knew about the tales of the cave spiders and how they used the loot at the edge of the cave to lure foolish beekeepers in, and how some brave beekeepers would manage to take some of the loot. Ryan felt bad for the cave spiders. People would come in, take the loot that is rightfully theirs, and then leave! He thought that to be unacceptable. So, every once in a while, he would come to the cave, place down some materials, and then leave. One day he was doing this, and one of the spiders shot a web at him, which trapped him. The spider took him to the ray of light at the end of the cave, but didn’t kill him. Instead, to Ryan’s surprise, both of the spiders seemed quite friendly. Since that day, Ryan was friends with the cave spiders. They allowed him to come in and look around, and they even gave him the shiny golden egg! Ryan enjoyed coming to the cave. Not because he was lonely, but because of the walls. Yes, the walls. If one were to shine light on the walls they would reveal weird looking drawings engraved in the stone. These were all over the werewolf cave, and Ryan enjoyed looking at them, and predicting what it meant. One of the most popular drawings in the cave was the “Cannon bee” drawing. It was near the entrance of the cave, so people who couldn’t enter could still see it, and I was a drawing of a bee, with a large cannon on its back, and two smaller cannons as wings. It appeared to have a mask, much like Crimson and Cobalt bee, and some would even say that it looked a lot like them both, as if they were combined. Another drawing, near the entrance of the cave, was one of a bear, but not an ordinary bear. Above it was written “ROBO BEAR”. None of the current bears had ever seen or heard of this bear, other than from this weird drawing. The rest of the drawings only Ryan knew about, and he kept this precious knowledge secret. Ryan wasn’t sure if these pictures were things of the past, or things coming in the future, but he continued to study the pictures. Especially his favorite one. Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE